Spontaneous Combustion
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: What if the bedroom scene between Larry and Terri had gone very differently? Radical rewrite of Mate For Each Other and follow up to New Year's Day.


_A/N: On with the Larry/Terri goodness! Woo hoo! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I don't know what the heck happened after I posted the first R rated Larry/Terri fic, but I just got this WAVE of energy and all of these random ideas started popping up at me out of nowhere. I thought if I could get them all out of the way I'd be free to focus on my Larry/Terri stories, but nope...I'd finish and post one, then five more would appear. It was like I was on a treadmill. So, I'm just going to go ahead with the Larry/Terri story arc I have planned for this year, in spite of the millions of other little plot bunnies I have jumping out at me. I've realized that if I try to wait until I clear my mind of general, non Larry/Terri stories, then I'll never get around to writing out what I had planned because it's like a never ending fountain of story ideas. It's very fun, but also very frustrating. I am sorry for plastering the site the way I do. It's crazy how this show has become a muse of mine! Anyway, distractions be gone!_

_I believe the episode Mate For Each Other was the season six finale (or close to it) and aired in the late spring/early summer, but for the purposes of this fic, it's going to __take place in February. I know, I know...just go with it. Oh, and this fic is a bit more graphic than my first Larry/Terri smut scene, so...yeah. You've been warned._

_Sorry for the goofiness of this story. I was in a VERY silly mood when I wrote it._

Terri laid on the couch, her mouth open in shock. She had been taking a nap and came to consciousness just as Janet and Jack had arrived back home from a date. Yes, a date. Terri knew a date when she heard one. Jack and Janet had been discussing how awkwardly it had started out but then agreed how everything had 'fallen into place' after a while. Jack even commented about how Janet never did know where to put her nose...Terri had no idea what he had meant by that, nor did she ever want to know. Terri had stayed absolutely still on the couch and had slipped under the blanket as they spoke in order not to be seen. She didn't dare come out of her hiding spot until they had gone into the kitchen together. When she was sure it was safe, Terri finally peeped out from under the blanket and smiled slightly to herself. The more she thought about it, the bigger her smile grew. She couldn't believe it. Larry was right...he called the whole thing by saying they'd get together in the new year and, lo and behold, they had.

And speaking of Larry, Terri had been feeling very confused about him lately. Due to a little too much alcohol and a great deal of long simmering sexual tension between the two, they ended up having a bit of adult fun in the very early hours of New Year's Day. It wasn't actual sex, but it was pretty much going through the motions of it...or as Larry called it: rehearsal for the real thing. It was really nice. Terri had feared about what Larry must've been like in bed, being a man of his experience and wild edginess. Terri feared being way in over her head. Instead, Larry had been surprisingly sweet and gentle with her. Terri came to the conclusion that she wanted something serious with Larry, but she had gotten cold feet and still felt hesitant to actually pursue anything further in the past month and a half. A part of her desperately wanted to, but another part of her didn't want to get hurt. Larry was a player, a womanizer. Terri didn't want to be played by anyone and she most certainly did not share. Once she sunk her claws into someone they became hers, as possessive as that sounded. It didn't help matters that, while Terri tried to sort through her feelings, Larry was flirting with her like crazy. He always flirted with her anyway, but what they did on New Year's Day just seemed to open up the floodgates for him. It was so frustrating for her, but it was also quite flattering.

As Terri was thinking about Jack, Janet, Larry and herself, there was a knock on the door. Terri got up from the sofa and walked over to answer it, pulling it open. And, of course, there was Larry standing there. It was as if he knew she was thinking about him.

"Oh, hi Terri." Larry smiled at her.

Terri noticed he was dressed in his pajamas, that tease. Then again, she herself was in a nightgown.

"I came down here for two reasons. I wanted to see how Jack made out on his date..." Larry started.

"Larry, you were right!" Terri told him breathlessly.

"About what?" Larry asked her, confused.

"About Jack and Janet! _She _was his date for tonight!" Terri exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh wow! No kidding? Well, what can I say? I can see love brewing from a mile away...it's one of my many gifts." Larry shrugged, laughing. "But seriously, they are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, they are kind of cute together." Terri smiled softly as she thought about it.

"Anyway, I also came down here for this..." Larry paused here and pulled something out from behind his back. Terri felt baffled that she hadn't noticed that he had his hands hidden behind his back before. He presented a huge, heart shaped box of chocolates to her...they were liquored chocolates, her favorite. The same kind she'd pigged out on to ring in the new year.

"What's this for?!" Terri gasped, both shocked and touched. She took the box from him and ran her fingers across it, admiring how pretty it was. She always loved how gorgeous Valentine's Day chocolate boxes were. Sometimes long after all of the chocolates were all gone, Terri would hang onto the boxes just because they were so beautiful. Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh, my God...it's Valentine's Day. I completely forgot..."

"Yeah, it's the most romantic day of the year." Larry chuckled. "Plus, I promised that I'd buy you chocolates when we got back home, remember?"

Terri blushed. Of course she remembered...she hadn't been _that _drunk. She looked up at Larry and caught his gaze and held it for a moment, before cracking a small smile. Eventually, that smile erupted into a huge, saucy grin.

"Larry, come with me!" Terri's eyes sparkled. She was suddenly feeling adventurous and romantic. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the door and ran across the apartment with him in tow. Larry's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her spontaneity. It seemed that romance was definitely in the air tonight.

"Remind me to get you chocolates everyday!" Larry laughed as she pulled him into the bedroom she shared with Janet. "Wait, um, aren't Jack and Janet home?"

Releasing his hand, Terri busied herself getting prepared. She placed the box of chocolates on her nightstand. After that, she quickly went to work shutting the bedroom door and locking it for safety. She switched the lights off so that it was almost pitch black in the room. She then walked up to Larry, her slender and nimble fingers working quickly to undo the sash on his robe.

"Yes, they are." Terri finally answered him with a teasing smile in her voice. "So do you think you can be quiet, Mr Moaner?"

"Oh, come on...I'm not _that _bad!" Larry protested. It was almost completely black in the bedroom, but even so Larry could have sworn he saw Terri raising her eyebrow in disbelief at what he just said.

"Hold on...I have an idea!" Larry exclaimed.

Larry rushed over to the far side of the room, approaching the large window on the opposite wall. He pulled open the curtains with an artistic little flourish. The lights were off in the bedroom, so no one could see inside...but this way, a silvery, gentle moonlight was now allowed to filter into the room.

"A little moonlight to set the mood." Larry grinned at her. His eyes widened as he was struck with another idea and he rubbed his hands together as his smile grew bigger. "Hey, can we light some candles?"

"Larry, get over here." Terri snickered at his romanticism. Next time, they'd be able to go all out...candles, music and everything. But this time, they could not. Technically Janet and Jack didn't even know Larry was there.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Larry raced over to where she stood beside her bed. He certainly didn't need to be told twice. Terri squealed with laughter when Larry came around the bed and threw his arms around her in a playful bear hug. He even growled into the top of her head for emphasis, his voice tickling the top of her scalp.

"Terri, you're supposed to be _quiet_!" Larry winked at her and whispered in an exaggerated manner, shushing her with the same tone she used to tell him to be quiet moments before.

"I'll have you know I'm an _expert _at being quiet during romantic moments...unlike you!" Terri giggled, giving him a playful shove and causing him to fall back onto her mattress. She climbed on top of him and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Her fingers explored him freely as she kissed him...pushing his robe open and lightly trailing her fingertips down his torso. As Larry eagerly kissed her back, his hands were going in the opposite direction, trailing up Terri's back and stroking her hair. When Terri dared to dip her fingers down into the waistband of the pajama pants that Larry was wearing, Larry broke the kiss and gasped rather loudly against her mouth. Terri smirked as her point was basically proven.

"Larry, I want you to do something for me." Terri whispered teasingly.

"I'll do anything for you, Terri..." Larry said breathlessly. "Just name it."

"I want you to take your clothes off, lay back on the bed and then close your eyes." A slow smile came to Terri's face. "I'll join you in a second, but I've got to get something first."

Larry's eyes widened a little at Terri's directness.

"Yes, dear." He smirked, miming taking off a tie even though he wasn't wearing one.

Terri laughed and pushed herself up off of the bed and walked over to her nightstand. She crouched down and pulled open a small door which revealed narrow, neatly stacked shelves behind it. She reached for a very specific item from a seldom used box when she paused, her hand hovering as she thought more about it.

"Hey, what color do you prefer?" Terri tossed the question over her shoulder casually.

Larry shrugged his way out of his robe and dropped it onto the floor. At first he was confused by the question, but then it dawned on him. He realized that great minds thought alike because it appeared that Terri was a fan of colored condoms as well.

"How about purple? It's my favorite color." Larry smiled. "And it will match your nightgown."

"I don't know..." Terri tilted her head.

"How about pink? Perfect for Valentine's Day." Larry said cheerfully. "And it's my second favorite color."

Terri snickered at the mental image, which pretty much answered Larry's question.

"What about yellow? That'll be fun!" Larry asked her, eyes glittering as he thought about the possibilities.

"It'll be too much like screwing a banana..." Terri shuddered, causing Larry to laugh in surprise.

"Okay, what about orange?" Larry suggested.

"Too loud..." Terri frowned, then she smiled. "What about red?"

"Looks like blood." Larry wrinkled his nose.

"Blue?" Terri asked him.

"I could make so many blue ball jokes..." Larry thought about it.

"Green?" Terri wondered.

"Ick..." Larry screwed up his face. "Same thing with the brown..._ick_!"

Larry fixed his eyes on the back of Terri's head as she remained crouched and trying to decide on which color to use. He quietly stood up from the bed and slipped out of his pajama bottoms and boxers, letting them drop to the floor. He suppressed the urge to sneak up behind her and tackle her with kisses and instead did exactly what she told him to do. He settled down onto the mattress on his back and shut his eyes.

"Well, then, I guess this means we'll have to settle for everyone's favorite go to color..." Terri reached in and pulled out a condom. She stood up and crinkled the wrapper playfully as she smiled to herself. "Clear!"

Larry snorted.

"That was kind of the only choice left, so..." Larry trailed off, a playful smile on his face.

Terri opened her mouth to say something. She turned to face Larry and her heart skipped a beat, rendering her speechless. Although it was relatively dark in the room, it was not pitch black. The moonlight filtering into the room was enough so that Terri could make out Larry laying back on her bed, just like she'd asked him to. When her eyes adjusted, she could make out more detail, such as the slight, patient smile that Larry had on his face as he was waiting there on her bed, or the lean muscle prominent on his stomach, arms and legs. Terri was really grateful that Larry had his eyes closed so that he couldn't see her face blazing as she looked at him. Her heart quickened its pace and she looked away and glanced down at the item she held in her hands...it all suddenly became real. After months of a blossoming friendship with undercurrents of sexual tension that finally seemed to erupt between them, it was all about to come to a head now. The very thought made Terri's heart flutter in her chest in excitement as well as fear. She could fake being confident to a degree, but when it came down to it first times always terrified her, especially _this _first time. She didn't want it to screw up their friendship and she hoped that Larry wouldn't be too much for her.

Terri disrobed in complete silence and slipped out of her nightgown and panties. Again, she was relieved that Larry couldn't see her because she really didn't feel like doing a striptease dance for him right now (although, that probably would come later on with increased comfort levels between the two of them). She folded them neatly and placed them on her nightstand right next to the box of chocolates that Larry had bought her. Swallowing nervously and steeling herself, she took a deep breath and quietly crept over to the side of her bed. She stood there silently for a moment before reaching down and taking his cock in her hand and giving him a few shy, tentative strokes up and down. Larry couldn't see her, nor did he hear her approaching the bed, so the action took him completely by surprise. He sucked in a sharp, startled breath when he felt her grasp him. Larry moaned quietly, low in his throat, and began to instinctively thrust into her hand. Terri grinned at his reaction and grew in confidence, gripping him with a firmer and more sure grasp.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Larry asked her between breaths before clenching his jaw.

"In a minute." Terri said softly. She continued to pump him up and down, working him to full hardness. She wasted no time tearing the packet open and rolling the condom on as soon as he was ready. Larry gasped a little at the familiar sensation.

"Okay, scoot over a little bit." Terri told him.

Larry did as she asked, moving over so that he was more centered on her bed and Terri climbed on top of him, bracing herself above him while each of her legs straddled him. She gripped him lightly and guided him over to her entrance. When she felt the tip penetrate her, she paused for a brief second...she realized that there was truly no going back after this. Finally, in one swift movement, she sunk down onto his length. They both gasped at the feeling. They stayed connected like that for a few moments, trying to adjust to the feeling, before Larry opened his eyes. When he finally did so, he took in a sharp breath.

"Wow, Terri..." Larry's eyes roamed over her body hungrily. "You are even more gorgeous than I imagined. And, trust me, I've done a _lot _of imagining. I must be dreaming..."

"Yes, you are." Terri decided to humor him, smiling shyly. She couldn't help but feel very exposed. Larry's hands explored her body, his fingers caressing her breasts, skimming down her stomach and playing out over her sharp hipbones. Terri noticed that he was taking her in, gazing at her with such a look of awe and wonder. It almost made her laugh out loud. Surely, he could not be that amazed at her body? He'd seen hundreds of girls naked before. She wondered if this was just another classic Larry-ism...he always had exaggerated reactions to everything. Or maybe he was just trying to butter her up? As Terri's mind whirled, Larry finally made eye contact with her and flashed her a rather sweet, disarming smile. Terri found herself smiling back.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself..." Terri teased, lightly raking her fingernails down his chest and stomach. Larry shuddered at the action. Terri shuddered too, both out of excitement and out of nerves. She could not believe they were actually going to go through with this. This was a huge step. Larry seemed to sense her uneasiness and gently grasped at her hands.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just me." He told her affectionately.

"Just you?" Terri raised her eyebrows. She expected the man who seemed to think he was God's gift to women to talk about how he was going to rock her world and things like that, so the rather humble tone that he was taking now kind of threw her off.

"Yup. Just think of it like we're dancing." Larry smiled softly up at her, recalling how much fun they had dancing together.

"Uh oh...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Terri joked wearily, referring to Larry's mind blowing, maniacal style of dancing.

"We'll do a slow dance. Slow and romantic." Larry reassured her.

"I think I'd like that..." Terri sighed, slowly beginning to relax.

Larry ran his fingers up Terri's arms, causing goosebumps to break out on her skin. He thought about how much Terri's nervousness seemed to clash with her take charge attitude in life as well as in sex. Although he had no real sexual experience with Terri until recently, he was starting to see a pattern coming from her...she was the one to take their little dry humping session on New Year's Day to a harder, faster level when he had been content to just keeping it soft and romantic. And now here she was, choosing to be on top of him. In spite of her nerves, Larry could sense there was a little spitfire underneath it all just waiting to be unleashed. He had once described her as a delicate, adorable little flower with destructive force hidden inside of it...he had a sense that he was dead on with that description and it turned him on. He ran his hands down her body once again, circling her clit with his thumb. Terri bit her lip in order to keep quiet.

"Are you a top, Miss Alden?" Larry asked her, voice low and soft and eyes sparkling with amusement at his discovery about her.

"Maybe..." Terri answered him coyly, her hips involuntarily bucking on their own accord as he continued to stimulate her. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect..." Larry answered her adoringly. He was now stroking her clit back and forth with his thumb, causing her breath to hitch in her throat and making her squirm and clench down on his cock as she struggled to control her reactions. There was a certain change to her breathing pattern that did not go unnoticed. A fire was lit within Larry and it made his already dark eyes grow even darker with lust as he looked up at her. Momentarily overtaken by sexual desire, Larry sat up. He did it so quickly that Terri might've fallen backwards had Larry not been keeping her upright by bracing a hand on her back. He caught her lips in a kiss and then bent his head down towards her chest. He circled the tip of his tongue around the nipple of her right breast before sucking it into his mouth, teasing the little pink bud until it was fully hard in between his teeth. He methodically did the same with her left breast.

Terri hissed quietly, her hands flying to his hair as her back arched.

Larry cupped her face and kissed her again and then wrapped both arms around her, holding her close. He could not stop thinking about this moment since they had celebrated the new year in a very unexpected way, and now it was happening. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. His hands drifted down her body until they gripped at her hips firmly and securely. He buried his face into her shoulder, muffling low and rhythmic moans into the crook of her neck as he began undulating his hips, moving Terri up and down in a gentle rising and falling motion. Terri gasped, threw her head back and began moving in time with him.

There was a knock on the (thankfully locked) bedroom door.

"Terri?" Janet's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

Terri and Larry froze. Larry raised his head to look at Terri with wide eyes, and Terri returned his gaze. They were mirroring each other's horrified, deer-caught-in-the-headlights expressions. They looked at the door and then back at one another.

"Terri?" Janet tried again. "I thought I heard a noise."

Larry had a personal philosophy for life moments like these: when something goes wrong, laugh your ass off (or try to). He clamped both hands over his mouth before bursting into laughter. He fell helplessley back onto the bed on his back and his body shook with muffled chuckles. His face turned bright red and tears came to his eyes. He just knew that he and Terri were fucked in more ways than one.

"_Shhhh_!" Terri snickered as she waved her hands desperately at him in an attempt to get him to calm down. It _was _pretty hilarious, she had to admit.

Larry pulled a pillow over his face in a continued attempt to muffle his laughter. He was in serious danger of snorting.

"Everything's fine, Janet." Terri squared her shoulders and straightened her posture, putting on her best professional nurse tone."I'm just afraid I've caught a little bug from one of the patients at the hospital. I need to lie down for a while."

Through his hysterical, yet almost silent laughter, Larry found himself marveling at Terri's very impressive lying skills. He felt so proud of her. You would never be able to tell from her tone of voice that she currently had his dick up in her at the moment.

"I could bring you some medicine, if you'd like..." Came Janet's helpful reply.

"No, thank you, Janet...I'm not..._OH_!" Terri cut off as she was caught off guard. Her eyes widened and shocks of pleasure shot up her spine as Larry thrust up into her once in a very deliberate manner. She glared down at him as he peered up over the pillow at her, his eyes dancing playfully with mirth.

"Oh, you little..." Terri growled quietly, delivering a harsh smack to the pillow that Larry was still holding over his face, causing him to flinch.

"What was that?" Janet wanted to know.

"Oh, um..." Terri launched into a series of impressive fake coughs to cover up. "I just have a bit of a cough, Janet. I just need some rest for a few hours. It's no big deal."

Terri did her best to sound calm. Larry, however, was no help...he still had a mad case of the giggles.

"Well, if you're sure..." Janet waffled. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Why thank you, Janet. I'm sure I will." Terri replied smoothly.

Larry and Terri were still and quiet. Larry held his breath for a good minute in order to try and calm down. Finally, it seemed his laughing fit subsided. It appeared that Janet had finally moved away from the door as well.

"Is she gone?" Larry whispered, pushing the pillow aside so he could breathe.

"I hope so." Terri sighed. She then leaned down and kissed Larry, which seemed to sober him up completely. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and purred to him, her voice like velvet. "You're going to have to be a bit more quiet, okay?"

Larry nodded furiously, pretending to zip up his lips.

"How on earth are you still hard?" Terri asked him in amazement as it dawned on her that he was still inside of her. She ground her hips against his to illustrate her point.

"I've got a fucking Goddess on top of me." Larry laughed. "How can I _not _be hard?"

Terri blushed at the compliment. Bracing her hands on his chest for balance, she bounced up and down on his cock a few times in a smooth, gliding motion. She then moved her hips in a back and forth motion in a practice run, moving on top of him with an instinctive grace. She then surprised Larry as she began to ride him fast and hard.

"Yikes!" Larry yelped, startled. So much for being quiet. He reached out and gently stilled her hips, gasping for breath. "Ooo, slow down. You're going to make me, oh God..."

Terri smiled at him apologetically. She knew he wanted to draw out the experience and to savor it...she did as well. But Janet nearly catching them was way too close for comfort for her. She knew that Janet and Jack would never let her live it down if they knew she'd had an affair with someone in her and Janet's bedroom while Janet and Jack were both still home...and with Larry, no less. They'd probably judge the hell out of her and be furious with Larry. It was best if they got this done as quickly and quietly as possible. There would be plenty of other times to draw it out, slow it down and to truly enjoy it...perhaps up at his place where Larry could be free to make more noise? She loved that Larry did not hold back and freely expressed his enjoyment and pleasure...it turned Terri on and it made her envious in a way. Larry was free and unabashed in a way that she craved to be. She hated to rein him in and to stifle him in any way, but this was a complicated situation. She'd make it up to him at his place sometime in the near future, but for now it was not to be.

"I'm sorry, honey. That's the idea. We have to move fast before we get caught again." Terri whispered to him regretfully. She then surprised both herself and Larry when she took both of his hands off of her hips and pushed them down onto the mattress on either side of his head, effectively pinning his arms down. She interlocked her fingers with his. All previous nerves she had disappeared and she now became a woman on a mission: she needed to drive them both to orgasm as quickly as possible. She began riding him again in a relentless, hard rhythm.

"Nevermind. Do whatever you want to me..." Larry groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Terri giggled lightly at the abrupt change of attitude. As she tenderly gazed down at him, two emotions began to well up inside of her for him: affection and lust. He really surprised her tonight. He wasn't anything like she feared he would be...he wasn't wild, vulgar or rough. Instead, he was gentle, sweet, romantic and playful. He was so..._normal_. Thank goodness. He, shockingly, made her feel respected and adored. There was also something else...as he lay underneath her, shaking with lust, Terri couldn't help but be appreciative of a certain softness to his personality. He was surprisingly yielding to her at this moment, just kind of laying back and letting her have her way with him. She didn't know if maybe he was holding back so as not to scare her off or overwhelm her, but she thought it was adorable and precious. She was so grateful that he was not the creep she expected him to be in bed. She realized that she had no reason to be so intimidated by him in the beginning and that he would not hurt her in the least. She felt exhilarated at the realization.

Larry, too, was pleasantly surprised. In spite of her initial fears, Terri was now a tigress. She took charge. There was a steely strength and determination to her that blew him away. It had been so long since he'd had a girl pin him down and fuck him for all he was worth like this and he'd forgotten how amazing it felt. Honestly, her slim weight meant nothing to him and if he wanted to, he could have easily pushed her off...but he sensed that she was doing this for a reason, that she needed this at the moment, so he gave in and just let it happen. It was incredibly sexy and it made him feel wanted.

She continued riding him at an even, yet almost frantic pace. Larry didn't want to come right away, so he closed his eyes in case the visual of her on top of him became too much. It didn't really work, because it just seemed to highten the physical sensation of her on top of him instead. He wasn't going to last very long no matter what he did. He sighed softly, then moaned quietly. He had been resisting a little bit before, not wanting it to all be over with so soon, but as he became more and more intoxicated with hormones, he gave in and finally began moving in time with her. Things such as music, rhythm and sex all came naturally to him so he had no problem adjusting to the pace she had set.

Now that they were both moving together, it was making the springs in the bed creak slightly in time with their movements. That sound, mingled with quiet gasps and pants coming from both Larry and Terri, just added to the ambience of the room.

Terri's face flushed red and her thighs burned with exertion. Her breath rasped in her throat. She had such fun watching Larry's expressions and hearing his reactions. She loved that, no matter how goofy and humorous he seemed beforehand, that all seemed to disappear when it actually came to sex. He went into a totally different mindset during it, almost treating it like a religious experience. Being on the quiet side herself, she loved how expressive he was...in fact, he was more expressive than any guy she had ever been with. However, his passion was not over the top or insincere...in fact, this was one of the most truthful and honest situations she had ever seen him in. He definitely was not faking it, she doubted if he had ever faked it in his whole life...lucky guy. Was it even possible for a guy to fake it? No matter, this was deeply felt and honest.

"I just love the sounds you make..." Terri gasped out between breaths. "I really do."

Larry had his eyes closed. He opened them and looked up at her. What he did next made Terri's heart flutter in her chest. He flashed her a very bashful, shy looking smile. It was an expression that she had never before seen on his face, but she certainly hoped to see it again in the near future. It was sexy and sweet and it made her wonder if she'd just had a small glimpse of a different side to Larry...of the side he kept hidden underneath all the bravado.

Larry desperately wanted to touch her but it was kind of difficult to do with his arms pinned down, so he thrust up into her particularly harshly in search for that one, special spot...

"Ahhh!" Terri gasped, her posture going rigid. It looked like he'd found it.

Larry was mere seconds away from coming and he wondered if he could get Terri to come with him. It was worth a shot. He started thrusting up into her in short, rapid bursts, hitting that spot inside of her over and over again. Terri gripped his hands harder and whined. She could not seem to catch her breath. Terri looked down at Larry and nearly moaned at the sight: flushed and sweaty, eyes unfocused and half closed, breaths coming in increasingly faster, shakier gasps and pants. His natural musicality and sense of timing had given away to something more frantic and primal. He was clearly on the edge of losing it. Terri braced herself for the ride of her life.

"Oh fuck, Terri. Fuck...I'm going to-" Larry feverishly panted.

And then it happened. Terri felt him throb inside of her. His hands began rhythmically clenching and unclenching around hers. He gasped, squeezed his eyes shut and then held his breath in an attempt to be quiet as he began to shiver. He grit his teeth and his hips began to buck up into hers with such force that Terri was nearly thrown off of him. His reaction as well as the feeling of him pounding into her finally got her to release. Terri ground down on top of him a few more times before she began to feel that shivery, wonderful feeling pulsating throughout her entire body, crashing over her in dizzying, overwhelming waves. She squeezed his hands so hard that she hoped she didn't break his fingers. Tingles went up her spine and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Her inner walls clamped down around his cock as she rode out both of their orgasms and the added sensation of pressure pulled a choked off moan out of Larry. He could have sworn his vision had gone white for a few seconds.

Terri's hips finally stilled and she braced herself above Larry with trembling arms. Letting go of Larry's hands, she rolled off of him and collapsed beside him onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling for a long time, trying to catch her breath. When she turned her head to look over at Larry, she noticed that he had a look of shock on his face as he, too, stared at the ceiling in wonder. He had placed both hands over his heart. Terri giggled at his dramatics.

"I didn't scare you just now, did I?" Terri teased.

"Scared? Oh no. Scared is not the word for it." Larry reassured her, a huge smile growing on his face. "Shocked, yes. Scared, hell no. You couldn't be scary if you tried, Princess."

Larry proceeded to take the condom off and to drop it into the trash by Terri's nightstand with a wet sounding splat. They both laughed softly at the noise that it made. They rolled over onto their sides to face one another in the bed, speaking in hushed tones.

"To be honest, you shocked me too." Terri admitted softly.

"How?" Larry was curious.

"I was a bit scared to let it get this far with you. I expected...I don't know. I guess I thought you would be kinky, filthy or maybe a little too much for my tastes, you know what I mean? But then what we did last month and then just now...I guess I just want to thank you for not throwing me onto the bed and ripping my clothes off." Terri tried to vocalize her feelings.

Larry smiled warmly at her and took one of her hands in a gentle grip.

"Terri, with all due respect, I think you are much kinkier than I am." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

Terri's mouth dropped open in offense and she let go of Larry's hand.

"I am _not_!" She protested.

"Oh, yeah? Who pinned me to the bed just now?" Larry grinned at her, before wincing and rubbing at his wrist in mock pain, even though she hadn't touched his wrists, but had held his hands.

"That-that was just because Janet kind of freaked me out and I was just trying to get it over with as fast as possible so that we didn't get caught again..." Terri sputtered, her face turning pink.

"Uh-huh..." Larry teased her gently, a knowing smile on his face. Terri held his gaze for a few seconds before cracking up. She rolled onto her back and covered her face with both hands.

"I can't believe we were almost caught by Janet...how embarrassing!" She almost squeaked.

"Someday we'll look back on this experience and laugh...oh, wait...I'm laughing already." Larry joked. "Honestly, I've been in worse situations than that."

"Oh, really?" Terri raised an eyebrow, peeking through her fingers. "Such as?"

"Ummm..." Larry caught himself. "Nevermind!"

Terri giggled. Now it was Larry's turn to blush. The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. Well, for Larry it was comfortable...he was still in post orgasmic bliss. For Terri, her earlier feelings of confusion began to darken her emotional doorway again. She hated to ruin a peaceful moment, but she just had to know something...what the hell were they? They had officially crossed a line that friends do not cross with each other.

"Larry, I want you to know that I do not screw around with friends. I don't sleep around with just anybody. I'm not that kind of girl." Terri asserted.

"I know that, Terri." Larry tried to pacify her.

They were silent for a moment, before Terri dared to continue.

"There's something happening here..." Terri used her hand to illustrate her point, gesturing between herself and him. Now that it had finally taken place, there was no denying it. They could never go back to the way things were.

"But what it is, ain't exactly clear..." Larry sang. Terri gave him a stern look, and Larry smiled at her almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, orgasms always put me in a great mood."

"Larry, I don't sleep with a guy I'm not dating." Terri warned him, a nervous edge coming to her tone. She sat up in the bed, awkwardly thinking about what to say next.

Larry pretended to think about it for 2 seconds.

"Okay." He said simply, shrugging.

"And I want you to know that I'm not just going to be a notch on your bedpost...wait, what?" Terri paused as her brain caught up to what Larry had just said. "What did you say?"

"I said 'okay'." Larry repeated.

Terri turned to look at him and saw that he was gazing at her with that now familiar, adoring smile of his. She quickly laid back down in the bed next to him, laying on her side to talk to him face to face.

"Wait a minute...you cheat on every girl you're with. You have a non stop parade of girls coming in and out of your apartment. Do you really mean to tell me that you're willing to drop all of those other girls for me?" Terri asked him disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Larry nodded slowly, amused and lighthearted. Inside, he was jumping for joy at his incredible luck.

Terri blinked in surprise. She felt confused. She wanted to believe him, but this didn't make any sense. She felt very honored, but it all felt too easy. It almost didn't feel real.

"This doesn't make any sense coming from you." Terri breathed, then she wondered aloud. "What makes me so special?"

"You know where I live." Larry deadpanned. He chuckled when that earned an eye roll from Terri. He look in a deep breath and took one of her hands gently before continuing in a soft and slightly more serious manner.

"You know what doesn't make sense is why on earth you'd want to be with me in the first place. I can't believe you're even talking to me and that you consider me a friend after what I did to you at Cindy's party, and then after I tricked you into flirting with Jack. So, the fact that you want to actually date me is like a miracle. Now I know that there must be a God because I can't think of any other reason why you'd even be interested in me."

"Oh, Larry...that's ancient history. Water under the bridge. We've become friends since then..._obviously_." Terri tried to reassure him.

"Anyway, that right there just proves how much of an angel you really are. You're just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside." Larry said, his voice shaking slightly with emotion. "I kind of always thought that you hated me, not that I'd blame you if you did."

Terri blushed a little bit, taken aback by Larry's sudden sentimentality. He didn't get serious often, but when he did..._wow_.

"Larry, I never hated you...I just felt like I couldn't trust you." Terri said gently. "You know what they say: fool me once, shame on you...fool me twice, shame on me. Or something like that. "

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when you first moved in with Jack and Janet." Larry said sincerely. "I don't even know why I-"

Terri silenced him with a soft and gentle kiss.

"I forgive you." Terri smiled at him.

Overjoyed, Larry grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they shifted in order to get comfortable. He was very much the type who liked to cuddle after sex.

"Wow, and to think that the only reason I came down here was for-" Larry drew a blank, his head still a little hazy from all that took place that night. "Um, what _did _I come down here for?"

"You came down here to see how Jack and Janet's date went." Terri informed him without missing a beat, absentmindedly drawing patterns onto his chest with her fingertip. "_And _to soften me up with chocolates."

"Oh, yeah." Larry laughed, placing a kiss onto the top of Terri's head. "Hey, I just thought of something. If Jack and Janet are dating, and you and I are dating...then all we need is to find someone for Mr Furley and then we could all go on a huge, triple date!"

"That's a really sweet thought." Terri smiled fondly. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy as she relaxed into Larry. When she heard him yawn sleepily, her eyes flew open in realization.

"I've got to get you out of here for your own protection!" She blurted.

"What? Nooo..." Larry whined. Terri jumped out of bed and searched for her nightgown while Larry reached for her, still wanting to cuddle. He missed her body heat.

"If Jack or Janet find you here in the bedroom, they are going to kill you. They can't find out about this until we can tell them that we are officially together." Terri whispered frantically, getting dressed hurriedly. "They are going to think you're taking advantage of me, as silly as that sounds."

"Ugh..." Larry complained, sighing dramatically. He rolled over onto his side with his back to Terri. He yanked the covers over himself, determined to sleep.

"Come on, get dressed." Terri crawled back onto the bed, shaking his shoulder with a half smile on her face.

"Terri, I don't think Jack is going to kill me." Larry muttered, his voice muffled from under the blanket.

"If he doesn't, then Janet will." Terri added, smirking teasingly. "And I'm beginning to like you a lot. I'd hate for anything like that to happen to you."

Larry was silent for a moment as he thought it over. Reluctantly, he finally threw the covers off of himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right about her." Larry sat up, sighing. He began casting his eyes around the room in search of his clothes.

Things didn't quite go according to plan. Larry was still in a great mood because of his newfound relationship with Terri and the search for his clothes had started off seriously, turned into something more playful and then ended up into a pretty heated make out session. Terri, feeling much more playful and lighthearted with Larry around, had went along with it but stopped it short of having sex again. She knew if they went for round two that Larry would be in a blissful coma afterwards and then they'd never get him out of here. About an hour after they started searching for his robe and pajama pants, Terri finally had him dressed and ready to go. She crept over to the door and cracked it open in order to peek out into the rest of the apartment. The lights were on, but everything was dead quiet. She had no idea where Jack and Janet were, but it almost seemed as if they weren't even home.

"Okay...I think the coast is clear." Terri whispered back to Larry, who was behind her. "I'll go out first and you follow me, okay?"

"Wait, Terri..." Larry said quietly, gripping onto her wrist gently.

"What is it?" Terri turned back and looked up at him, confused.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Larry pouted.

"I'm just going to be downstairs!" Terri giggled, her face flushing in delight. "But that's really sweet of you to say. Now, let's go."

Terri tiptoed out of the bedroom and slowly made her way over to the front door. She could've sworn she heard the Pink Panther theme song playing in her head as she did so. She reached out and placed her fingers on the doorknob, ready to open the door. Larry crept out of the bedroom quietly, following her path. He stopped in front of Jack's bedroom door and dared to take a peek into the room because his door had been left ajar.

"Oh, my God...Terri! Come here! Take a look at this!" Larry whispered excitedly and waved her over, a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Terri asked him. She turned and padded back over to where he stood and followed his line of vision, her gaze eventually landing on a very intimate scene. Jack and Janet were spooning in Jack's bed together. The covers were pulled up to cover everything but their faces. Janet was the little spoon and Jack was behind her, acting as the big spoon. They both had peaceful and serene looks on their faces and appeared to be fast asleep. Larry and Terri looked at each other, their faces breaking out into huge grins.

"What did I tell you!?" Larry whispered, his voice coming out as a squeak because he was so enthusiastic. He felt extra celebratory now.

"How adorable!" Terri practically squealed.

Larry and Terri continued over to the apartment door, giggling and laughing like gossiping school children. It was so fitting that it was Valentine's Day. It was clear that holiday magic had struck again. Terri pulled open the door and reluctantly kissed Larry goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Terri smiled up at him.

"But tomorrow is so far away..." Larry sighed. His eyes slipped past her, focusing on something behind her and then widened a little bit. "Uh-oh..."

Terri blinked at him, confused. She was about to ask him what the matter was, when he walked backwards right out the front door.

"What the...?" Terri began.

"What's going on out here?" A voice sounded behind Terri, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Terri jumped a mile and whirled around, her heart racing. She saw a sleepy and confused looking Jack standing outside of his bedroom door wearing his pajamas, his eyes blurry with sleep and his hair a mess.

"Jack! Um..." Terri stammered, trying to think of a good lie. "I heard a noise out here and thought I'd go check it out and then..."

Meanwhile, Larry walked right up to the front door, pretending he was just arriving.

"Terri! Long time no see!" Larry greeted her with a cheeky grin on his face. He then nodded to Jack with a knowing smirk. "Hiya, Jack!"

"Hi, Lar." Jack smiled at him.

"Oh, Larry!" Terri cried out in alarm, startling both boys. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Just look at you...your fever is back!"

Larry froze for a split second, before launching himself into the role of a sick person. Larry sneezed 15 times in a row, nearly passing out when he was finished as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't overdo it!" Terri leaned in close to him and whispered.

"Sorry!" Larry muttered back to her.

Jack frowned in concern.

"Well, it's no problem! I'm just going to have to come up to your place in order to take care of you!" Terri chirped cheerfully as she slipped on her shoes and threw on a jacket.

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you, Terri..." Larry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He suppressed a mischievous grin.

"Jack, tell Janet that I'm just fine and that I'm going to be staying upstairs at Larry's for tonight in order to help him out." Terri turned back to her roommate.

"Okay, I will." Jack nodded. "Don't catch anything."

"I won't!" Terri practically sang. She marched out of the apartment and shut the door behind her. She then stared at Larry in shock at what she'd just done.

"I can't believe I've lied to my roommates twice in one night!" Terri shook her head.

"I must be rubbing off on you." Larry's eyes sparkled and he wagged his eyebrows playfully at her. "In more ways than one."

They clasped each other's hands and then started to race up the stairs heading up to Larry's apartment. Terri was laughing so hard that Larry had to pull her along. Her face hurt from smiling.

"Terri, can we try a purple condom this time?" Larry asked her eagerly.

Terri nodded, practically howling in laughter. It was going to be a very fun night.

Meanwhile, back in apartment 201, Jack stood there with a dopey smile on his face, presumably touched at how Terri would drop everything in order to nurse Larry back to health at this time of night. After a while, he headed back into his bedroom. He slipped back into his bed, trying to be careful in order not to wake up Janet, but the small brunette began shifting in his bed anyway, trying to get more comfortable as she stirred to consciousness.

"Jack?" Janet yawned. "Who was that? Is something the matter?"

Jack placed a comforting kiss onto Janet's shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Janet. Terri is going up to Larry's place so she can screw his brains out some more." Jack informed her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh!" Janet snickered into her pillow. "On that note, Happy Valentine's Day, Jack."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Janet." Jack whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

THE END


End file.
